Not So Troubling
by tweedledim
Summary: Multichap Future Fic of how I think season 9 will go, focused on Barney and Robin's wedding.


This is my very first Swarkles fan fiction, please criticize as you please, I will take you comments and try to be better in the next chapters.

Its a future fic of how I think Season 9 will go, I've only had previous experiences writing Chair Fanfiction which you're totally invited to read.

* * *

Barney kissed her hand, it was finally happening. They were gonna be Mr. and Ms. Stinson in less than 3 days; the engagement had gone in a blur. It had been a whirlwind of emotions ever since she said yes. And last week when they were wrapping up their dancing rehearsal Barney was just reminded of how much he loved her and how amazing she is .

Flashback

Barney turned her in his arms finishing their dance, they repeated this dance about 20 times and he was exhausted; sure it was a complicated choreography with all the dancers but even if it looked like a Broadway worthy number it was all about them, and also the fact that they were awesome doing it. They were both sweating but he loved seeing her like this, sweaty but it became a perfect combo when naked.

-Ok people back to one, will go at it again reload the confetti canyons

After some more practicing, they finally nailed it; once the dancers, the coreographer and the lighting crew were out they had their apartment all to themselves.

So... Ms. Stinson, how you like my West Side Story moves?

-Oh, you know I love your imitation of Tony. Robin answered touching his sweaty chest covered in nothing but a black tank top

Barney kissed her lips sweetly, trying to make it last and it was on

She was getting rid of his tank top and he was working on getting that sweatshirt off.

It reminded him of the time they were going to the gym, when she became this manly version of herself and even though he called her dude, he thought she was more awesome than he already thought he was because she wasn't afraid to show a version that wasn't girly , she lifted weights for crying out loud; she was so awesome back then but now she was a hundred times more.

Man, was Barney hot. Robin thought; he was wearing Armani sweatpants and even like that he could make her drop her jaw and her panties halfway to China

They didn't need to go to the bedroom, he placed her carefully in the couch without taking his eyes off her

-I love you Ms. Stinson, Barney said in between kissing her neck.

-And I love you Mr. Stinson, grabbing his hair...

Somewhat around the second time around they managed moving to the bedroom, now they were laying in bed; drinking scotch covered only with their Egyptian cotton sheets.

-You were amazing, Barney... said Robin still trying to catch her breath after such mind blowing sex

-Yeah, little Barney really brought it this time; right? Barney said feeling flattered

He loved when Robin recognized their love making

-But umm, remember that time before Lily and Marshall's wedding when they tried to sleep in different places to make their wedding night more special? Robin said sitting up in the bed not caring to pull the sheets over to her chest

-Yes, what about it? Barney said trying not to stare at her perfectly rounded breasts

-Well, I think we should do the same but as I already gave up my apartment, I mean it as in sex

But, buut; Little Barnicle... Said Barney trying to disagree. He couldn't believe she was gonna withhold sex; Little Barnicle needed his daily dose of Robin. Otherwise it didn't feel like a normal day.

-I know, but that way Little Barney will have his way anyway he wants on our wedding night. Robin said, knowing how to play him just right. She knew this would get her a yes

Anyway? Seriously?, even... Barney said whispering in her ear making her giggle...

Yes even that. Robin said

Fine... Barney said with his well known smirk.

-Great, believe me; this will only make our wedding night way more awesome. Robin said while getting a tank top on

Whuut, so not even cuddling is allowed? Barney said with a pout

Robin loved when Barney acted like a little kid; it was great for role playing and also it was maybe the only kid she could take tantrums from; well apart from Marvin but it was in a completely different way. Barney acting like this made her remember of that time he was sick in Christmas Eve and she spent all day taking care of him and finally giving in to feed him ice cream even if he had a terrible flu. That time and this time were no different; it made her feel needed in a way where she doesn't even try

-No, of course not baby. Said Robin while getting closer to give him a light kiss. - It's just we agreed to meet the gang at McLarens.

-Fine, said Barney getting out of bed and getting in his suit room

-You know, the suit I like most on you is your birthday one. Said Robin while walking into his suit room and touching the fabric of a grey handmade blazer

- Ah yeah?, Well after the wedding it will be the one I wear most, said Barney while searching for his favorite double breasted Dolce & Gabanna and it's matching tie.

After finding it Barney goes to the shoe section and picks his favorite pair of Bottegas

Barney started walking out of the suit room and is surprised when he sees Robin naked again in their bed with a pair of handcuffs and with her eyes blindfolded with the ducky tie.

-I thought you said no sex, Barney said dropping the amount of clothes

Well, I thought you'd want a last time before the wedding; one more one for the road. Robin says while biting her lower lip

Barney loves when she grants his desires, maybe he didn't mention it but that's what made her awesome and that's why he loved her like crazy because she could read his mind and so could he

-Oh I'll make it memorable, Barney says while climbing into the bed

-But first I'll take that blindfold off...

And memorable it was


End file.
